Los cuentos de nuestros padres
by Donia Rosa
Summary: En las fronteras de Francia vive una pequeña y humilde comarca, cuyos pobladores se sienten amenazados por las aldeas de su alrededor. Una familia de tres tiene su única preocupación en la mayor de sus integrantes, en la menor y en un misterioso lobo. Basado en la canción "El lobo que se enamoró de caperucita roja" (The wolf that fell in love with little riding hood)
1. Llevada por un mal presentimiento, corrí

**Mucho gusto, no sé si alguien lee esta sección de notas de autor (yo, por mi parte, no suelo hacerlo), pero quien lo haga le doy las gracias por leer. Trataré de hacer esta historia realista, pero sin faltar los elementos mágicos. No soy de actualizar muy seguido, pero trataré de terminar la historia y que no sea muy larga. Enjoy!**

 **Ni la canción, ni Rin o Len me pertenecen, todo a sus respectivos autores.**

* * *

En los confines del bosque no es seguro adentrarse, al menos que problemas uno quiera encontrarse.

Desde tiempos remotos, para preservar la inocencia y seguridad, eran indispensables las lecciones y los cuentos tanto a los menores como a los ignorantes. Charles Perrault fue un pionero de las escrituras de los cuentos infantiles orales; él hizo popular la fábula de La niña y El lobo en toda Francia, poniendo un nombre y un elemento esencial a la historia. El producto fue; _Le Petit Chaperon Rouge_ , la historia de Caperucita roja. Aquel relato, lo consagró como escritor entre la nobleza francesa. Cerca de cien años después, dos hermanos eruditos alemanes de las lenguas y la lingüística, readaptaron el cuento; lo llamaron _Rotkäppchen_ y su elemento esencial cambió el tema de la historia, aunque los personajes seguían siendo los mismos.

Nuestra historia comienza por esos tiempos, en una pequeña comarca en los límites de Francia a no muchos kilómetros del rio La Moder y de Alemania. Aquella primavera la cosecha no había sido la mejor que digamos para muchas aldeas. Por eso, cuando empezó el verano y los pequeños frutos empezaron a notarse, la gente de la comarca no dejó de vitorear y alabar su suerte. Pero todo traía consecuencias, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Otra aldea vecina tenía mucha envidia de sus cosechas y si para el invierno no mejoraban su producción de alimentos, ellos estarían en la mira para robarles lo que tenían, puesto que los habitantes de esa pequeña comarca, poco y nada sabían de batalla y pelea.

Una de las tantas amas de casa en el pueblo albergaba demasiadas preocupaciones, su madre vivía muy lejos, cruzando el bosque, y aunque era fácil orientarse –con mucha práctica, claro– eso no significaba que podría ser peligroso. Su pequeña hija de catorce años tenía el suficiente valor para aventurarse en la foresta, pero no la suficiente voluntad para el matrimonio. De vez en cuando la mujer acompañaba a su hija, pero cuando lo hacía se quedaba tantas horas hablando con su anciana madre que cuando volvía, hacía la cena muy tarde. Para no descuidar sus deberes dejaba que su hija fuera los fines de semana sola y cada tarde que la joven salía, oraba para que la chica fuera y volviera a salvo, hasta ahora, nada malo le había pasado, y eso la tranquilizaba.

—Ya me voy, mamá. Despide a papá de mi parte —dijo la joven con la canasta, pensando en lo gustosa de como su abuela la recibiría.

—¡Espera! —la llamó su madre a tiempo—. Llevate la caperuza, empieza a hacer frío —comunicó su madre, mientras la envolvía con la caperuza a su hija—. Y cuidate mucho —terminó por decirle, besando su frente.

—Mamá, no te preocupes. Todas las veces que he ido a visitar a la abuela no me ha pasado nada, dudo mucho que hoy me pase algo —su madre suspiró cansina.

—Si tan solo tú interés en el matrimonio estuviera a la misma altura que tú valentía —comentó negando la mujer—. Yo me casé más o menos a tú edad, creo que tenía quince, si, quince tenía.

La joven rodó los ojos con un deje de irritación.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto mamá, no me casaré porque no me siento lista. Además, los chicos son muy tontos ¿Y para que apurarme? Todavía me queda un año para llegar a la edad en que contrajiste nupcias.

—Ya lo se, querida, pero...

—¡Pero nada! Ya me debo ir y no quiero dejar a la abuela esperando ¡Hasta pronto mamá! —saludó la chica encamino.

—¡Ve con cuidado, linda! —siguió advirtiendo, pero la chica la ignoraba rodando los ojos pensando con un gran fuego en su interior " _¡Dejame tranquila, mamá!"_. Apuró el paso para dejar su cabaña atrás.

La madre volvió a dentro, cuando el paradero de su hija ya no alcanzaba a su vista, y empezó a rezar de nuevo, rogando en que ella fuera y volviera a salvo y, también, que algún día pudiera encontrar un buen joven como marido a tiempo, antes de que ella o su esposo muriesen.

Ese día, la muchacha había decidido ir por el camino más cerca del río, adoraba verlo. Bajó los pastizales y cruzó los vados, mientras muchas hojas se acumulaban en su sendero. Miró hacía la derecha y distinguió a La Moder fluyendo sus canales.

Desde hace años venía escuchando por su abuela que el río desembocaba en uno más grande que conducía a Alemania. Muchas veces en su interior deseaba irse del país, dejar su aburrida comarca, aventurarse más allá de lo que esas aguas la esperaban. Pero siempre se desmotivaba cuando recordaba su ignorancia; no sabía otro idioma más que el francés y un poco de latín, no sabía leer, ni escribir y no era muy buena en trabajos rurales; lo único que hacía bien eran los quehaceres domésticos, que también era lo único que había conocido en toda su vida.

Sacudió su cabeza y borró esos pensamientos de su mente, no tenía tiempo para eso, pero no sacó su vista del cauce, los rayos de un sol de verano alumbraban su superficie y la hipnotizaba su belleza natural. Los únicos que ahora mantenían la vista en el camino, eran sus pies y por desgracia, los pies no podían advertirle que una roca obstruía su paso a no muchos metros.

Esa chica era muy tonta realmente, fue lo que pensó el joven que la espiaba detrás de un árbol. Le parecía una torpe total si a esa altura no podía distinguir la roca que la haría tropezar en cualquier momento ¿Y porqué razón no hacía caso a su camino? Porque un tonto y aburrido río tenía más su atención. Lo inevitable sucedió y la joven cayó de bruces al suelo. La canasta que traía consigo también escapó de sus manos.

—Oh, no —murmuró ella—. Espero que nada se haya perdido.

Se acercó a la canasta y notó que la mayoría de los alimentos estaban en orden, por suerte ninguno había sufrido un rasguño, pero al contar las manzanas, supo que una estaba ausente. Buscó con la vista a su alrededor, pero nada.

—¿Se te cayó esto? —preguntó alguien frente suyo sosteniendo la manzana en su mano.

Ella alzó la cabeza y en cuanto lo hizo, la capucha de su caperuza cayó para revelar un hermoso cabello rubio.

—Si, gra... —ella iba a agradecer y tomar la manzana, pero cuando enfocó mejor su vista y miró al otro individuo, solo pudo ahogar un grito.

Sus manos tenían uñas tan largas que hasta se asemejaban a las garras de algún animal, los dedos eran mañosos y casi huesudos, pudo atisbar algo peludo meneándose detrás suyo, como una gran cola. Su rostro era muy raro; dos colmillos sobresalían de su boca, los ojos eran pequeños y penetrantes, y sus orejas no eran humanas... parecían las de un lobo.

Se levantó rápido y echó a correr, sin decir nada. Ignoró al joven, ignoró a la manzana y si hubiera perdido algo más, también lo hubiese ignorado. Ese día, llegó a la casa de su abuela antes de lo normal y recién entró, cerró la puerta de un golpe entre jadeos.

—¿¡Pero que es esta forma de entrar!? —exclamó su abuela enojada, después de oír a su nieta entrar, había dejado la puerta sin cerrojo sabiendo que ella venía.

—A-a-abuela ¡Abuela! ¡Afuera! ¡Afuera! Hay un-un-un —siguió repitiendo la chica sin poder formular bien su oración por el pánico.

—¿Un qué, pequeña? ¡Habla! ¡¿Un qué?! —repitió la anciana impaciente y tan asustada como ella.

—¡Un lobo! ¡Digo, un muchacho!

Su abuela inclinó la cabeza y puso una expresión de desconcierto.

—¿Viste a un lobo o a un muchacho? —preguntó muy confusa.

—¡Ambos! —ella se abrazó a si misma temblando.

—Entiendo que no quieras casarte, pero no puedes ir llamando a cualquier joven que quiera tú amistad; un lobo, no todos lo son querida. Como tú tatarabuelo solía decir... —inhaló la mujer para poder citar a su pariente fallecido, pero nada salió de su boca—. Ya se me olvido que solía decir.

—¡No, abuela! No era un muchacho, quiero decir, no un muchacho completamente.

—No te entiendo, querida mía.

—No sabría como describirlo. Era raro, parecía un joven a simple vista, pero-pero tenía orejas y colmillos y garras de lobo ¡De lobo!

—Tranquila, tranquila —la abuela palmeó su espalda, mientras ella volvía a recuperar su respiración—. Tal vez lo imaginaste todo ¿Caminaste cerca de La Moder, otra vez?

—No, digo, si —se corrigió rápidamente—, pero ese no es el punto. El joven era un lobo, yo lo vi abuela. Se me cayó la canasta sin querer, y una manzana se me escapó y él la recogió y cuando lo vi, era parecido a un lobo.

—Caminar cerca del rio no es seguro. Tal vez debas sentarte a descansar. Comamos, quiero ver que cosas ricas preparó tú madre.

—Pero abuela...

—Sin peros, y la próxima vez que veas a ese joven, miralo detalladamente, tal vez fue tú imaginación que te jugó una mala pasada porque le tienes temor a los muchachos. —Ella rio efusivamente, pero la chica rezongó de brazos cruzados—. Como decía mi padre, que en paz descanse, a veces el miedo nos hace ver cosas que no existen.

—No me dan miedo los muchachos, solamente no deseo casarme ahora, es todo.

—Claro, claro. También, si vuelves a ver a este "muchacho-lobo", disculpate y presentate adecuadamente.

Aunque insistió, decidió no hablar más del tema con su abuela, ella simplemente no tenía remedio. Pasó hasta casi entrada la tarde con ella, hablar con la anciana era muy divertido, en especial cuando contaba los cuentos que el tatarabuelo de la chica solía escribir para la nobleza francesa.

—Cuando el tatarabuelo contaba el cuento de Caperucita roja y el lobo, ¿Él se refería a que las jóvenes debíamos tener cuidado de los jóvenes que nos cortejaban? —la anciana asintió.

—Si, así hacía para educar, no solo a los niños nobles, sino también a toda la juventud francesa. Al final de la historia, la chica muere por no haber sido cautelosa.

—Otra razón más para no casarse —exclamó la muchacha.

—No seas tonta, esa no es la lección del cuento. Su lección es que tengas cuidado, no que no te cases, porque así como hay muy malo chicos, también hay muy buenos. Es bueno casarse con alguien a quien conozcas muy bien, yo conocí a tú abuelo desde muy pequeña, cuando escuchaba los cuentos que tú tatarabuelo escribía. Quién diría que mi hija se casaría con el bisnieto de ese gran escritor.

La joven rodó los ojos y fingió que la escuchaba. Estaba segura de que su madre y su abuela se complotaron para tratar de hacerla desear conseguir un buen esposo. Ella bufó en silencio, como si eso fuera a suceder pronto.

La hora de la despedida llegó pronto, pero ella no deseaba marcharse, tenía miedo de encontrarse con ese chico que ni tenía idea de que era. Salió lentamente y temblando con la canasta en manos, su abuela no pasó por alto el temblor de la joven. Acarició su rostro cariñosamente, como queriendo transmitirle valor y confianza.

—No te preocupes, ya veras que todo fue imaginación tuya.

—¿En serio lo crees, abuela?

—En serio. Ahora, vuelve con cuidado y saluda de mi parte a tus padres.

La chica asintió, despidió a su pariente con un beso y dio media vuelta para comenzar el camino. Esta vez no se dejaría inmutar por el miedo, no lo haría, no sería maleducada como antes fue. Tal vez era verdad que fue su imaginación, o quizás el chico estaba usando un disfraz para espantar a los malos espíritus. Eso sonaba más lógico.

Acentuó sus oídos y llegaron a éstos el sonido del río fluyendo. Sonrió y decidió envolverse en su imaginación, pensando en lo que yacería más allá de esas orillas. Casi iba bailando, tarareando una vieja música del pueblo. En un giro de su improvisado baile, notó una sombra yendo rápidamente a ocultarse tras un árbol. Se detuvo en seco y miró perpleja por largo tiempo el árbol que ocultaba la figura de la sombra.

—¿Hola? —preguntó, pero nadie respondió. Aunque nadie le había respondido, estaba totalmente segura que alguien se ocultaba allí y debía ser el muchacho—. ¿Eres tú, verdad? —ninguna respuesta, al cabo de varios segundos, volvió a hablar—. Si eres tú, quisiera decirte, perdón por haber reaccionado de esa forma, fui muy maleducada, pero normalmente no soy así —se acercó despacio al árbol, estaba segura que se encontraría con el chico y comprobaría todo de una vez por todas.

La sombra se movió y dejó ver alguien muy diferente del que ella esperaba. Un lobo muy grande, salió de la sombra y la miró con ojos amenazantes. Ella retrocedió espantada y jadeó. El animal mostró sus colmillos y empezó a gruñir. Haciendo caso a su instinto, empezó a correr lo más rápido que le dejaban sus piernas, pero no eran competencia para las patas entrenadas del lobo.

No podía ver con seguridad el camino frente suyo, el miedo no la dejaba ver con precisión y eso obtuvo como resultado; una caída causada por la rama salida de un tronco. Intentó pararse, pero le dificultaba el dolor de su pierna. No muy lejos, divisó a el lobo acercarse y no le quedaba mucho para atraparla; en un salto y habría capturado a su presa. Cerró sus ojos, augurando el destino que le esperaba, pero sintió que otra sombra saltó detrás suyo y chocó contra el lobo. Abrió sus parpados sorprendida de lo que se presenciaba frente suyo, el mismo chico lobo, dando pelea contra el animal. ¿La estaba defendiendo o ambos peleaban por querer comerla? La respuesta mental vino poco después de que el chico arrojó al lobo lejos con sus brazos, se dio la vuelta a ella y tembló esperando lo peor.

— _Corre_ —dijo en una extraña voz que sonaba como si un animal le hablase, más que un humano, a diferencia de la primera vez que se vieron.

No tuvo tiempo para debatirse si lo que presenciaba era real o creación de su imaginación, ni reponer en su leve dolor de pierna, porque de inmediato escuchó su orden ella se paró en un salto y corrió en dirección a su hogar, por suerte pudo orientarse gracias a la práctica.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! —llegó gritando y respirando de manera agitada.

Su madre corrió hacía su hija desde la cocina, recién la escuchó llamar. Recibió a su hija en un abrazo que la apretaba, como deseando proteger a su hija de las maldades del exterior.

—¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué pasó?!

—¡Un lobo! ¡Un lobo casi me atacó, pero logré escapar! Pero no sé si me ha seguido.

—Entra a casa, yo me ocuparé —la hija hizo caso y su madre corrió a traer una vieja arma que el padre de la niña guardaba.

La mujer se quedó afuera con el arma en mano casi media hora esperando a que algo o el animal apareciera, pero nada pasó. Su hija observaba desde la ventana y rogaba que nada malo sucediese. Por suerte, nadie apareció y la ama de casa, decidió retornar a su hogar. La hija la recibió tanto preocupada como feliz de verla y de que nadie le haya hecho daño.

Durante lo que quedó del día, hasta la cena, la caperucita no habló ni comentó más del tema del lobo. Mientras todos comían, y sus padres hablaban de temas animados como algún chisme en el pueblo, no pudieron ignorar el silencio que su hija profesaba, ella no solía ser silenciosa.

—¿Por qué tanto silencio? —preguntó su padre. Ella reaccionó sacudiendo su cabeza, como si hubiese despertado de un sueño.

—Nada especial, papá. Es que me preguntaba... —dudó un rato, pero se resignó en hablar—. Me preguntaba ¿Un muchacho puede convertirse en lobo y viceversa?

En las caras de sus padres se leyeron confusión y sorpresa. Se mantuvieron durante algunos segundos en un silencio incómodo, hasta que el hombre estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Pero qué cosas dices? ¿Otra vez te contó los cuentos del bisabuelo, mi suegra? Deberías decirle a tú madre que se limitase —dijo lo último mirando a su esposa.

—Esos cuentos sirven para aprender lecciones —corrigió su esposa con un deje malhumorada—. ¿Y por qué preguntaste una estupidez como esa? —cuestionó con los ojos puestos en su hija. La aludida negó y se encogió de hombros.

—Por nada, un disparate que se me ocurrió.

Entonces, del tema no se charló más. Llegada la noche, mientras sus progenitores dormían, la joven de cabellos rubios no podía dormir pensando en los acontecimientos del día. ¿Quién era ese chico y por qué la salvó? ¿Tendría hambre? A penas lo vio un segundo, pero lucía desnutrido. Con ese último pensamiento en mente, se levantó de su cama y vistió con ropas limpias. Entró en el granero y marchó hacía la parte más alta donde se guardaba toda la comida. En un cesto juntó un poco de variedades de comida, pero muy pocas para que sus padres no notasen que faltaban alimentos. Contempló su obra y meditó un rato sobre hacer o no lo que se propuso. Dio varias vueltas por el granero hasta que se detuvo en seco cuando llegó a una decisión. Agarró su caperuza roja, el cesto y salió sin hacer el menor ruido.

¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Quería morir? No, solamente quería agradecer, pero ¿Por qué llegar a tales extremos? Bueno, caperucita era más valiente que ingenua y si llevaba su canasta de agradecimiento en alguna hora del día, sus padres preguntarían y ella no tendría respuesta lógica que dar. Tenía más valor para enfrentar al bosque nocturno que a sus padres. Agarró una lampara de kerosene que su padre guardaba y se escabulló al silencio y oscuridad de la noche. No caminó mucho, lo último que deseaba era perderse, solo llegó hasta cerca del río, donde lo había visto por primera vez. Miró a su alrededor y habló;

—No se si estás cerca, pero esto es para ti —dijo en voz alta, esperando a que él la escuchase. Le hubiese gustado dejar una nota, aclarando que el cesto es para él, pero por desgracia, era analfabeta.

Dejó la canasta entre algunas hojas y salió corriendo a su cabaña. Cuando llegó sintió su corazón bombeando muy rápido. Se juró nunca más hacer algo estúpido que pusiera su vida en peligro, pero en el fondo sabía que no cumpliría su juramento, era muy testaruda.

Al siguiente día, ella se sintió tranquila de que nadie sospechase que faltaban algunos alimentos en la despensa, pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho.

—Aquí falta una de las canastas —murmuró su madre. La chica enrojeció. Ellos tenían cuatro canastas pequeñas y ahora solo quedaban tres.

—Probablemente olvidé una en casa de la abuela —comentó rápidamente la chica, sintiéndose nerviosa.

—No lo creo, ayer teníamos cuatro y hoy hay tres. Cuando volviste, trajiste la cuarta. Pudo haber sido un ladrón.

—Seguro se me olvidó en la cabaña de la abuela, mamá. No te preocupes, hoy vuelvo a visitarla.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó la mujer reticente.

—Completamente —aseguró su hija y cuando su madre no volvió a tocar el punto, sintió que la respiración volvía a sus pulmones, y a su corazón, latir con menos impulso. Primera y última escabullida en la noche.

Salió con otra canasta a la cabaña de su abuela esa tarde y encontró en medio del camino la que había dejado por la noche de ayer, cerca del río La Moder. Ella lo agarró sonriente de que estaba vacío y encontró una hoja de árbol dentro. La agarró y notó que había sido garabateada con un liquido azul, como el jugo de una mora. Algo estaba escrito allí, pero no podía entenderlo, no sabía leer. Se lo guardó entre las ropas y regresó con ambos cestos a la casa de su abuela.


	2. Nuestro encuentro nos condena

**Ookami wa akazukin ni koi wo shita no me pertenece, sino a Hitoshizuku, y Rin y Len son propiedad de Crypton, Vocaloid.**

Siguió manteniendo la hoja por largo tiempo entre sus manos, intentando descifrar las palabras escritas. Estaba recostada sobre su cama, con los brazos extendidas sobre su cabeza, entre sus manos, se encontraba la hoja un poco más manchada y algo borroneada. Como no estaba escrito con tinta, ni en una superficie excepcional, lo escrito no duraría mucho.

—Mamá ¿Qué dice? —preguntó cierta vez señalando a la hoja. Ella entrecerró los ojos e intentó leer, pero tampoco pudo entender.

—No lo sé. No tengo un buen nivel de lectura.

La chica se sintió molesta, pensaba que todos los adultos debían tener la obligación de saber leer, pero en el campo las cosas eran diferentes, como le gustaría ir a la ciudad u otro lugar lejos de ese aburrido paraje.

Con su última esperanza, fue a consultar al único que si sabía leer en su casa, su padre. Él era bueno en los negocios de intercambio de alimentos, semillas, trigos, legumbres, no solamente en usar las herramientas tradicionales. Además de que sus parientes fueron personas eruditas muy queridas por la nobleza, pero por un pequeño problema personal decidieron mudarse a esa comarca.

—Papá, ¿Sabes lo que dice? —le extendió el papel y el hombre lo vio con detenimiento.

—Dice _Dank_ , pero no se lo que significa —contestó devolviendo la hoja.

—¿Dank?

—Parece alemán, ¿Dónde lo encontraste? —el hombre se vio preocupado mientras realizaba la pregunta.

—En el bosque, la última vez que fui a visitar a la abuela —en parte era mentira, en parte verdad.

El hombre volvió a tomar la hoja de las manos de su hija y la inspeccionó otra vez. La miró con el ceño fruncido y exclamó;

—Esto no es bueno, no puede ser bueno, puede ser de parte de los prusianos. Debo ir a juntar a los vecinos. Tú lo encontraste, tú vendrás conmigo.

Dejó todas sus tareas y juntó a muchos hombres mayores o padres de familia. Algunos hicieron caso al llamado y dejaron sus quehaceres, otros lo ignoraron, pensando que una palabra escrita en una hoja no podría ser alarmante, aunque estuviera escrita en alemán, el idioma de los prusianos. Enfrente de la capilla, la mayor parte de los vecinos se reunieron.

—¡Mi hija encontró esto en el bosque! —atrajo la atención elevando la hoja con la palabra "Dank" en ella—. Dice una palabra en alemán, no sabemos que puede ser, pero si es un mensaje de los prusianos, no podemos estar seguros que es algo bueno.

—¡Lo que nos faltaba! —exclamó otro hombre—. ¡No solo estamos amenazados por las otras aldeas a robarnos nuestros abastecimientos para el invierno, sino que ahora los prusianos nos invaden!

—¿Estas seguro que es una palabra alemana? —preguntó uno de los herreros del pueblo.

—Si, no hay duda. No sé alemán, pero se distinguirlo cuando lo veo, lo he escuchado a mucha gente hablar cuando vivía en la ciudad —afirmó el padre de caperucita.

—¡Podría significar "guerra"! —indagó una mujer anciana muy preocupada.

—¡O muerte, o invasión! ¡Quien sabe! —siguió otra.

Los murmullos se empezaron a acumular y las voces del pueblo no dejaban hablar al alcalde, que se aproximó en cuanto supo la noticia. La joven de caperuza roja se sintió avergonzada por todo el escándalo que ese paranoico pueblo estaba creando por una simple nota que seguro le escribió el chico lobo.

—¡Orden, orden! No sabemos que puede significar la palabra, pero tampoco tenemos muchas noticias del exterior, si fuera algún mensaje de guerra de parte de los prusianos, seguro nos llegaría la información. O podría ser un mensaje de algún suizo —habló el alcalde.

Las voces de la gente dejó la angustia a un lado, se sintió más tranquila por esas suposiciones que un llamado de guerra o invasión.

—¿Qué propone, señor alcalde? —preguntó un hombre muy desconfiado.

—No sabemos si esto es un mensaje de guerra o no. Lo que propongo es enviar un mensajero a la ciudad acompañado de gente de confianza, preguntar por si hay una supuesta invasión prusiana, conseguir a un traductor y que nos diga lo que significa. —La gente aplaudió y vitoreó por la decisión—. Por el momento, llamo a hombres fuertes y fornidos para que protejan los cinco puntos cardinales de nuestra comarca.

Mientras varios hombres se presentaron voluntarios, la chica se escondió detrás de su padre, era muy embarazoso todo el escándalo, y un poco humillante tener la atención de esa forma.

—Eres muy lista y valiente, pequeña —le dijo el alcalde en voz baja y acarició sus cabellos rubios. A ella le disgustó esa muestra de afecto, pero no se atrevió a decirle algo al alcalde—. Si no hubieses traído esa nota, tal vez Francia estaría en peligro.

La chica tragó en seco y se sintió peor. Estaba segura que no era un llamado de guerra, pero no se atrevió a discrepar a la gente.

Escribieron letra a letra la palabra alemana en una hoja, debido a que el contenido original, escrito con liquido de una mora, se estaba borrando de la hoja del árbol. Encargaron a un chico de nombre Émile para que llevara el mensaje y otros hombres lo siguieron como custodios. Pasaron muchas semanas, y el mensajero no regresaba. Como siempre, los rumores no se esperaron en llegar, preguntándose la gente si se había perdido o si los prusianos los secuestraron, o si fueron asaltados por ladrones en el bosque. Pero el mensajero era un joven listo, y quienes lo conocían bien, sabían que llegaría pronto.

A pesar de que sus padres estaban preocupados por el asunto de los prusianos, y que no dejaban casi salir a la chica, su madre se mostró preocupada por la abuela.

—¿Pero qué será de mi mamá? —preguntó ella angustiada a su marido—. No puede estar sin saber de esto, tan marginada en medio del bosque.

—Yo puedo ir a avisarle —dijo la chica, con caperuza en mano y dispuesta a marchar. Tenía ganas de irse de su casa o se volvería loca.

—Eres muy valiente, pero no quisiera que alguien te lastimase o te hiciera algo peor.

—Mamá, no soy una tonta, conozco los caminos buenos del bosque y no sería correcto que la abuela estuviera aparte de toda la situación.

Ambos padres se callaron y miraron a su hija, luego se miraron entre ellos, como comunicándose un mensaje por su silencio. Al final, el padre tomó la palabra.

—De acuerdo, ve a advertirle a tú abuela, pero no vayas cerca de La Moder, ni te distraigas por los caminos largos. Ve y vuelve antes de que el sol caiga.

La chica asintió y fue en marcha a la cabaña de la abuela. Cuando notó que su casa estaba lejos, suspiró tranquila, ahora podía caminar a paso despreocupado. Sonrió en cuanto vio los dos senderos que llegaban a la cabaña; uno era más corto, con algunas hojas y flores caídas, el otro más largo, cerca del río Moder. El rumor de que la nota era de guerra o invasión no era verdadero, y eso lo sabía, por lo que tomó el _camino largo_.

Ella estaba ahí, por ese lado del bosque otra vez, su llamativa caperuza roja le confirmó su presencia, justo cuando pensó que nunca regresaría por ese lado, después del ataque y de mirar su apariencia. Se sintió muy agradecido por la canasta llena de comida que le había dejado y no quedó ni una miga luego de su festín. Solo por ese cesto, tuvo el presentimiento de que ella volvería. Todavía estaba un poco herido después de la pelea, pero los víveres que le había dejado, fueron suficientes para recuperar sus fuerzas, hace mucho que no comía tan bien.

Pero no podía decirle nada, tenía que fingir que no estaba, se ocultó detrás del árbol y la vio marchar como si nada. Le pareció bonita, no recordaba haber visto a otra mujer bonita en toda su vida, a penas tuvo contacto con los humanos y hace mucho tiempo que no hablaba directamente con ellos.

Ella iba distraída, como muchas veces y en un momento, se detuvo, sacó su capucha, tal vez por el calor y notó que una ligera brisa onduló sus cabellos rubios. Sin darse cuenta, un suspiro escapó de su boca, un suspiro que él no sabía que significaba. Ese suspiro, lo delató.

—¿Hola? —preguntó ella, alarmada por el sonido escuchado. Dio la vuelta sobre si misma y agarró una rama pesada de un árbol. Se acercó en dirección a su escondite, detrás de el pino que se ocultaba.

 _Scheiße_ , pensó él, mirándola desde otro punto acercarse. Corrió hacía otro árbol, pero ella distinguió su forma y figura y lo siguió.

—¡Espera! —le gritó. Él se ocultó inmóvil, detrás de otro árbol, pero no dijo nada, esperó a que ella hablase, escuchó sus pasos acercándose, y la rama pesada caer al suelo—. No te haré daño. Solo quiero saber algo, —una vez más, el muchacho se mantuvo en silencio—. Quiero saber, que me escribiste en la nota.

Los ojos se agrandaron más de lo normal, no esperaba una pregunta como esa. Se preguntó si ella sabía leer o no. Entonces, como si un haz de luz iluminara su mente, recordó que había escrito la nota en alemán, no en francés, ¡ _Albern_!, se maldijo a si mismo.

Ella esperó, largo rato en silencio, no podía permanecer más tiempo allí, sus padres la esperaban y todavía no había advertido a la abuela de la falsa noticia. Después de casi dos minutos esperando, se dio la vuelta en dirección a la cabaña.

—Decía " _gracias_ " —respondió al fin el joven.

La caperuza roja volteó a el árbol sorprendida y miró como de su sombra, salía con mucha lentitud, el mismo joven con apariencia lobuna de la otra vez. No pudo evitar ahogar un grito, como cuando se conocieron, pero esta vez, no tenía intenciones de salir corriendo.

—Quería decirte gracias, pero estaba tan apurado al escribir que lo hice en mi idioma —en su acento era notorio su procedencia.

—¿Eres... prusiano? —preguntó la chica desconfiada, a muchos pasos de distancia.

—No, soy alemán. Tú, francesa, ¿Verdad? —ella asintió en silencio, sus labios estaban fruncidos y todavía no se acostumbraba a la apariencia excéntrica del chico—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó él.

La chica dudó un rato, pero al fijarse mejor, notó que su apariencia era muy lastimera; sus ropas estaban tan desgarradas y sucias, que no pudo evitar sentir pena por el muchacho lobo.

—Rhin —ella dijo. Fijó como las orejas puntiagudas se elevaron, como si algo lo hubiese sorprendido.

—¿Rhin? ¿Cómo el famoso río?

—Así es.

—Yo también me llamo como el río —fue el turno de la chica por sorprenderse, sus ojos se ampliaron.

—¿También te llamas Rhin?

—No, me llamo Rhein, así es como se dice en alemán.

La caperucita se mostró sorprendida, y por primera vez, sonrió.

—Hablas muy bien francés ¿Quién te enseñó?

—Mi padre y mi tío, ellos son muy buenos lingüistas. —él correspondió su sonrisa, no le fue difícil hacerlo—. También aprendí neerlandés e inglés, gracias a ellos.

—Se ve que sabes mucho, hasta escribir. Yo solo se hacer algunas comidas y limpiar. Otra cosa no sé, ni leer —terminó diciendo con la cabeza gacha.

El muchacho, de nombre Rhein, volvió a levantar sus orejas sorprendido y sintió pena por la joven.

—Pero sabías lo que decía la nota.

—Mi padre me lo leyó, se puso como loco cuando supo que era alemán el idioma de la nota, si lo hubiera sabido, no se lo hubiese mostrado. Él no sabe alemán, pero lo distingue de otros idiomas. —Rhin se mantuvo en silencio, hasta que una leve risa escapó de sus labios.

—¿Qué es gracioso? —preguntó desconcertado.

—Nada, es que... cuando papá se enteró que el idioma era alemán, convocó a una reunión en la comarca e hizo pensar que tal vez el mensaje era una incitación de guerra o invasión por parte de los prusianos.

—Tú padre si que es paranoico —ella asintió riendo—. Perdón por toda la revuelta que causé en tu pueblo.

—No, está bien. Hace mucho que no pasaba algo interesante. Ahora el alcalde ha mandado a un mensajero a traer la traducción de la nota desde la ciudad, y las últimas noticias. Cuando sepan que solo significa "gracias", van a estallar de risa y decepción.

—O de alivio —acotó el joven. Ella negó, siguiendo con sus carcajadas.

—Lo dudo, estoy segura que más de alguno quería ir a la guerra, conociendo lo arriesgado que son los hombres y eso me hace recordar; hay varios hombres vigilando en los puntos cardinales de la comarca, será mejor que tengas cuidado.

—Lo tendré, aunque estoy aquí desde hace poco tiempo, se bien cuales son los lugares más seguro de este bosque, como tú.

Ella se mostró sorprendida ante tal afirmación tan cierta.

—¿Cómo... sabes eso?

Rhein se dio cuenta de sus palabras y bajó la vista junto a sus orejas, como un niño que lo encuentran atrapado en su fechoría.

—Algunas veces te vi caminar por aquí y he notado, y perdón si sueno un poco atrevido, que caminas con aires soñador cuando pasas cerca del río —fue el turno de Rhin por bajar la vista ruborizada de que él haya notado eso—. ¿Puedo preguntar el porqué?

—Bueno, de poder puedes, pero que yo quiera responder a tú pregunta, es otro asunto —dijo muy firme, como si no deseara responder a su pregunta—. Sería como si yo te preguntase, o mejor dicho, te pidiese el favor de que me explicaras el porqué de tú apariencia —el chico bajó su orejas lobunas, demostrándose apenado.

—Si lo haces ver así, lo entiendo ¿A dónde ibas ahora? Muchas veces te veo por aquí, pero nunca se a donde vas —preguntó con intenciones de cambiar de tema.

—Al único lugar que mis padres me dejarían, ir a ver a mi abuela.

—¿Por qué tú abuela vive tan lejos y tan... sola?

La joven se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad, no sé. Supongo que fue allí donde se crió y... así es la gente mayor. Le cuestan los cambios y prefieren pasarse lo que les queda de vida en un lugar conocido o querido por ellos.

—Tiene sentido —ninguno dijo algo más y la atmósfera empezó a sentirse pesada. Rhein reaccionó a tiempo, recordando a donde iba Rhin—. Perdón, creo que te estoy atrasando.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué...? ¡Ah! —la muchacha cayó en cuenta a que se refería el muchacho lobo—. Cierto, debo ir a ver a la abuela ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Seguro va a estar preocupada si no me apuro —Rhin dio la vuelta dispuesta a correr, pero echó una última mirada al chico—. Fue un gusto conocerte, Rhein, hasta algún día —ella saludó con la mano y corrió en la dirección.

—También lo fue para mi, Rhin —le dijo el chico, pero estaba seguro que ella no lo había escuchado.

En general, la joven había dado el aviso a su abuela sobre el tema de la nota en la hoja de un árbol y que la encontró en el bosque. La mujer mayor reaccionó como toda persona progenitora y protectora lo haría.

—¡Pardiez, mi niña! Debes ahora cuidarte más que nunca ¿Encontraste la nota en dirección a la cabaña? Eso es aún más alarmante, quiere decir que ese misterioso prusiano...

—O alemán —interrumpió la joven, cuando su abuela levantó una ceja sorprendida de la suposición de la chica, ésta prosiguió—. O suizo —continuó nerviosa.

—Suizo, alemán, prusiano, todos son lo mismo. Trata ahora de ser más precavida cuando vengas. No, ni siquiera tienes que venir ahora, corres mucho peligro. Vuelve a casa y no regreses hasta que el mensajero vuelva. No te preocupes por mi ¿Qué le harán unos soldados a una anciana? Tal vez robarme, pero no tengo mucho que ofrecer, más que una rica comida.

—Abuela, tal vez papá exageró ¿Y si la nota no era más que... eso? Una simple nota que podía contener cualquier trivialidad.

—No hay que tomarse esas cosas tan a la ligera Rhin, quien sabe que podría acechar a esta pequeña comarca.

A penas pudo seguir escuchando a su abuela, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era volver a su hogar, ver La Moder y charla un rato con... con su nuevo conocido. En algo tuvo que aceptar que su abuela tenía razón, no era bueno juzgar a un muchacho y uno debía conocer mejor a la gente, ahora estaba feliz de haber tomado esa decisión de acercarse más al chico-lobo. No pudo evitar sentirse preocupada en como comería Rhein o donde dormía, que suerte que estaban en verano, pero los días de frío y lluvia ¿Dónde los pasaría?

—Querida ¿Por qué esa mirada?

—¿Eh? —murmuró la chica alzando su cabeza.

—Luces como si algo te angustiara, entiendo si es el tema de la nota.

—No abuela, eso no me preocupa ahora.

No contó los segundos, porque en poco tiempo salió de la cabaña en dirección a su hogar, no sin antes escuchar cientos de consejos y recomendaciones de la anciana, como por donde era más seguro y que no se quedara viendo otra vez el río. Recomendación que, por supuesto, no siguió. Otra vez pasó cerca de la quebrada con el sol cayendo a sus espaldas, el suelo era más empinado y un poco húmedo, pero ella pensaba en que cosas se ocultaban más allá de su orilla y qué misterios escondía su horizonte.

—Ten cuidado, podrías caerte y mojarte —escuchó al mismo joven de antes decir. Ella dio la vuelta y lo contempló apoyado sobre el tronco del árbol.

—Estoy llena de advertencias y consejos —respondió con un tono de ironía.

—¿Ah, si? Creí que no, como tus padres siempre te dejan venir hasta aquí sola.

—Me dejan venir hasta aquí, con un muchos consejos y advertencias, tengo muchas de sobra. Una de mis favoritas es "no pases por el sendero del río".

—¿Es tu favorita porque es la que más desobedeces? —ella asintió y rió en voz baja, su compañero se contagió con la risa—. Por casualidad, Rhin, ¿Tienes comida de sobra?

—Hoy no vine con el canasto, solo vine a advertirle a la abuela sobre tu nota —dijo extendiendo sus manos vacías. El joven hizo un mohín y bajó sus orejas. Eso le hizo recordar algo a la joven.

—Por cierto, Rhein ¿Dónde duermes? —el chico señaló con su mano a un lugar no específico del bosque.

—Por allá, a unos metros, cerca de un tronco hueco. No fue fácil, primero tuve que limpiarlo todo de insectos y cuando vi que estaba bien, empecé a refugiarme allí. Preferiría haberme refugiado en alguna cueva, pero los animales siempre se adelantan.

—Y ¿Qué comés? —preguntó Rhin más preocupada que antes.

—¿Que adivinas? —contestó y se echó a reír, eso lo hizo sentirse bien, hace mucho que no reía o bromeaba con un humano.

—Ya, en serio —dijo la muchacha, parando su risa.

—Pues... de lo que pueda, mayormente la corteza seca del árbol o algún fruto. He aprendido a diferenciar que bayas son buenas o venosas por el olfato. Antes comía carne más seguido, pero ahora, a penas puedo.

Rhin sintió pena por las condiciones que él vivía, pero también mucha curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que llego a tener esa forma? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así? ¿Cómo fue que terminó cerca de su comarca? ¿Qué es lo que hace la mayor parte de su día? ¿Cómo se cuidaba de los peligros en el bosque?

—Oye te-tengo una idea. Se como darte algo de comida.

—¡¿Cómo?! —exclamó el joven entusiasmado, con sus orejas en punta otra vez.

—Esta noche puedes venir a mi casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde es? ¿Cómo es? —siguió preguntando cada vez más impaciente.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —intentó calmarlo, estaba muy cerca de ella y con una mirada suplicante—. Vivo a pocos kilómetros de aquí, todo en esa dirección —señaló al sur del sendero—. Dejaré una bolsa de mimbre con comida en la ventana de mi habitación. Hice una hace tiempo sola y mamá no notará su ausencia, podrás llevártela, pero traémela pronto ¿Si?

—¿Cómo reconoceré tu casa?

La chica posó pensativa a la cuestión, pero pronto supo como responder.

—Mi casa tiene una línea de color rojo en la pared exterior de mi habitación, en esa misma pared verás la ventana con la bolsa de mimbre. Así podrás reconocerla. También está al lado de un granero, y posee una extensión con un pequeño huerto.

Si no tuviera tanto orgullo, Rhein podría llorar, y si no se conocieran de hace poco, podría abrazarla. Sus ojos brillaban, sus brazos temblaban y ni hablar de sus rodillas, se sintieron recuperar fuerzas.

—Gracias, Rhin.

—Por nada —respondió en una sonrisa sincera la chica. Ella volteó en dirección a su hogar y levantó su mano—. ¡Hasta pronto! —se despidió corriendo, no quería preocupar de vuelta a sus padres llegando tarde a su casa.

Rhein suspiró otra vez de alegría. Al fin, alguien comprensivo y comida decente.

Al siguiente día, Rhin despertó feliz de ver el cesto de su ventana vacío. "Seguro se lo comió todo a noche", pensó sintiendo lástima del chico.


End file.
